winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the piranana's with wings
in this episode the winx club help a small village with creatures that are eating there food supplies, draco finds an injured bat and starts to ignore glider, until he leaves, then the others realize the injured bat is actully the leader of the blood bats and is sending his whole swarm to the village. plot a farmers is seen walking his cattle to the barn as he goes to mend his crop, but as he reaches to get his tools his ball measuer rools to a near by pond, he looks around to make no one is looking, as he reaches it he jumps at the sight of a animal skeleton at the pond bottom. as he gets up he looks around for any predators, then suggest the bones were there for a while. back on berk, draco,and hiccup are making the dragon stables more comfy, while the others are practicing their magic, spike is busy chasing a squrril around the tree and accidently teleporting himself into dr nefarious head, causing him to say his thoughts rather than lance and janice, but draco, and twilight sparkle were too busy to see it. Back at the village, the farmer is walking around his sheep herd in, having a problem with his sheep claiming that they are acting strange and yet he has no idea why, as he picks his berries he cuts one of his fingers and flings one blood onto a nearby tree and is then bit by a mosguito suggesting they have a bug problem, as he puts the berries down, he hears a cliking noise and see an unseen creature and runs but is then ripped apart, a hunter who was in the area goes to investigate, and sees the bloody body on the ground and blows a warning horn. Back on berk, dr nefarious is having spike taken out of his head, and dr nefarious then complains of why he sings such weird songs when in thought, as they two scuffle stoick decides to check draco,and hiccups work, after she left gobber rushes to them telling them that there was an attack draco,and twilight hold their idea and puts it in a special area so that it does not get damaged glider comes too. At the village hall, the winx club, and spd have arrived and are evacuating the residents from the area. macready arrives and then talks to the cheif to check any creatures and stay on extreme high alert, the others look around, and draco see's an injured bat on the ground he begins to pick it, but glider stops him looking like he is not to be trusted, but draco moves him aside thinking he is playing games again. Back at the village, in the great hall, a clone soldiers closes up the room where scar,kowalski and a horrified qwark are looking at the farmers body. The medic with them notes that the farmers body has been practically torn apart, and Cutter notes that the flesh has been ripped from the body incredibly cleanly and there are no leftovers. A concerned qwark asks scar if this brings him any closer to learning what creature may have been responsible, and Cutter notes that the creature responsible would have to be of immense savagery and power to do what it did to the famer in a matter of mere minutes, they head out to find any creature that might do it. Later, draco is seen mending the injured wing, glider on the other hand is looking rather gloomy like he is being ignored, he then gives the bat a name in order for them to reconize him red head for the top of his head that is red, over the next few hours glider starts loking more ignored while draco helps red head get better and that night glider takes off, but red head looking wide awake see's him leave and makes an evil hiss with a mean grin, and takes one taste of draco's bloods drops and takes off, the next morning, draco starts to wonder why glider was gone and why he's bleeding a little, he then realizes glider disspaered, draco,start going off to look for him when they split up to cover more ground, draco starts to sing what i've done,(check this page to see lyrics what i've done) , the others wake and see the note draco,left, then as they wonder why, the shaman of the village then explains that draco was tricked by the blood head bat, a creature that tricks people to help it then leaves to have his pack attack the village he choose, and they realize red head is the blood head. Back in the forest, a happy and thrilled draco, finally find and reach glider in a tree, but glider would not come down for he felt rejected, but after draco, aploigises to him he comes down. However, draco, happy mood turns to concern when they notice glider. draco,then hear something cliking hoarsely up in the trees behind them, and the four turn to see dozens of malicious-seeming, blood head bats roosting up in the trees with red head in the front and they all realize he was using them, and draco calls him "quietly" a lying little back stabber. Then red head smells fresh blood and begins flying down from the trees. draco,quickly duck as the blood head bats swarm off through the trees around and over them. Back in the village, cacofonix notices a large dark cloud coming from the forest and shouts at the others, that a swarm of blood heads are coming. Back in the woods, the blood head have all flown off, leaving a stunned and slightly dishevelled draco, recovering on the ground with glider, they then head back to the others as the swarm arrives. as they get to the others, the blood head bats are swarming around above the village. Back inside, after checking that all the ways in are shut, Cutter heads back to the others, they manage to hold back the creatures but red head, breaks through and starts to strike glider but blocked and, then kowalski has an idea, stella manages to blind red head when he comes back to glider, then kowalski tells them his plan they will lure them into a metal draft for supplies and barrels of hop, they then use a large krabby patty to lure them in, they all rush into the trap, and they trap them all in, draco then calm glider down, but after a few minutes the trap starts making noise and the swarm begins to exit with them pushing them out of the mess hall, and red head flying off with glidier, draco, follow in pursuit, but red head is much faster then them, but glider bites him in the head, and breaks his wing and they both hit the ground, with red head still alive and a broken wing, he rushes to glider to kill him, but a year old raptor dragon (which had seen the comotion from below) grabs redhead, but not before stepping on gliders wing, draco, pick glider up and see the raptor dragon holding red head in his mouth for a few minutes then swallowing him. The raptor dragon.jpg|the year old raptor dragon Red head in the draogns mouth.jpg|redhead in raptor dragons mouth (the rhamphoryncus is redhead and the eurostrepdospondylus is the raptor dragon) Later, on berk, the others are calming down from the swarm and glider is seen on his new perch with draco giving some dino nip to him, and hiccup says " and everything is back to normal". until Patrick falls asleep while drinking. transcript chapter 1 the attack and the injured creature chapter 2: glider runs away and red head is a blood head chapter 3: the second attack and chase epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes